


Touch by ArchAnt

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair has yet another test for Jim, but the Sentinel zones out on his sense of touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch by ArchAnt

I started this in response to Ann's challenge re the five senses. Give me feedback and I'll write the next bit. 

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Pet Fly Productions does. Aren't they the lucky ones? 

## Touch

by ArchAnt  
copyright 1997  


Blair finished tying the scarf over Jim's eyes, before returning to sit on the couch. Taking the lid off the box on the table, he pulled out a variety of items, placing them carefully on the table before him. 

"Just relax, and concentrate on what you can feel," he reminded Jim, placing a small wooden horse in the blinded man's hands. 

Jim ran his fingers over the object he held, focusing his attention on his fingertips as they crossed the smooth surface. He could clearly feel the grain of the wood, the small knot that was a barely noticeable blemish on the object, and the rough area where a brand had been stamped onto its side. "A wooden horse," he identified. "From Smiths Toy Shop. Cost $2.99." 

"No way, man! You can't tell all that from feeling it!" Blair protested, shaking his head. 

"No, but I can tell all that from the receipt that fall out of your pocket this afternoon." Jim was smiling now, the sort of smile that said "I'm a cop, I notice these things." 

"Huh. Try this." Removing the horse from Jim's hands, the guide to all things Sentinel passed over a small glass bird. 

The Sentinel cupped it in his hands, assessing the cold surface before running his fingers over it lightly. "Too easy," he said. "A glass bird. Canary, I think." 

"You're good at this, you know?" Blair commented, replacing the bird with a small ivory mahjongg tile. 

The tile was cool, but warmed quickly in Jim's hands. Five sides were smooth, one uneven. He focused further on his fingers, ignoring all his other senses, and concentrated on identifying the marks on the tile. 

Sandburg watched Jim's face become blank, swearing softly to himself as he recognised Jim was "zoning out". Carefully he removed the tile from Jim's hand then froze when Jim's fingers tightened instead on his wrist. 

"Jim. Jim! Wake up, man! It's me, Blair! C'mon, big guy, snap out of it!" Blair urged, unnerved by the length of time the Sentinel had spent inwardly focused. He could not remember when the touch on his wrist had changed for sensing to sensual, but the sudden rush of pure lust that had overtaken him made him renew his efforts to bring Jim out of his trance. 

As if from a distance, a voice called, almost distracting Jim from his task, but he ignored it, returning his attention to the sense that had captured him. A small hot fluttery _thing_ pulsed beneath his fingers, and it sped up as he continued to brush his finger tip over it. "Heart beat," he whispered, entranced by the fast *ka-thump* of blood rushing along underneath skin. He noticed the temperature of the skin was rising along with the rhythmic pulsing, and suddenly all of his senses returned in force. He could smell the rich musk of arousal, the breathy sound of his name as Blair called out. 

Red lips filled his sight, opening and closing to reveal flashes of pink tongue and white teeth. *Two fillings and a cap* he catalogued mentally, before pulling his vision back to the lips. The voice had stopped speaking, and was quiet. He extended the range of caresses beyond the wrist, tracing over the fleshy mound at the base of a thumb, sliding up between the index and third finger. Fine scars occasionally impinged on his awareness, but he disregarded them in favour of the silky smooth skin, warm to the touch, and becoming slightly damp as the sweat of arousal made its way to the surface. 

Unthinkingly, Jim raised the captive hand to his mouth, inserting the index finger between his lips and lightly licking at the moisture. *Salt* The finger twitched in his grasp and he closed his lips firmly around it, sliding down as far as he could go, allowing his teeth to graze ever so slightly over the skin as he returned to nibble at the tip. The tiniest hint of ink was discernable under the taste of soap, sweat and Sandburg, and he was reminded that Blair had spent most of the afternoon grading test papers. 

"Let's take this upstairs," he suggested, standing up and pulling Blair to his feet. 

"I'm am like so with you," Blair responded, following the cop up the stairs to the loft. 

Jim kept his hold on Blair's hand, walking quickly up the stairs to his bedroom. Blair followed quickly, uncomfortable in his now-tight jeans. Without releasing Blair, Jim pulled back the covers on the bed, and sat on the edge, pulling his Guide to stand before him. Blair's irises were widely dilated and his blood raced through his system. Jim looked directly at his eyes, reaching simultaneously to undo the snap fastener of Blair's jeans. The rasp of the metal rang out loud in the quiet room, momentarily drowning out the sound of their breathing. Impossibly, the younger man's heart speeded further, and the Sentinel reined in his hearing, concerned that the hypnotic *ka-thump* would lure him away from his plans. He quickly drew the jeans down over slim hips, snagging Blair's briefs, and letting them fall to the floor. 

He registered another temperature change as Blair's cock was released, and urged the student towards him, balancing him as he stepped out of the fallen clothing. When turgid flesh pressed against his cheek, he spoke. 

"This was a touch sensitivity test, wasn't it?" 

"Uh, yeah," Blair answered, lightheaded. 

"Then _I_ get to do the touching. Just stand there, Sandburg." 

Still keeping eye contact, Jim turned his head slightly, permitting the Guide's erection to slide over his lips. He turned again, using the tip of his tongue to trap and capture the swollen flesh. He played for a while, hording in his memory the half-choked sounds Blair was producing, before opening his mouth and engulfing the tip. Two hands settled on his shoulders and he grunted, pulling Sandburg's hips closer, half-supporting the younger man. 

With practised ease he opened his throat, and took the full length into his mouth. His taste buds flared as he slowly drew back and forth, tasting bitter salt and pre-ejaculate. His mouth watered, and the additional moisture ran down his throat. He swallowed, feeling his throat muscles tighten over the head, and swallowed again as Blair spent himself in hot pulses. 

Jim released him and lay back on the bed, drawing his lover with him until they were side by side. He ran over his memory of the last few minutes, tasting again that moment when pure *Sandburg* had flooded him. His hand reached for his own erection, and found Blair's hand already scrabbling at his waistband. Suddenly he could not wait, and shoved the Guide's hand down his trousers, barely waiting for the first touch before coming. He lay there, breathing ragged, as Blair held him in his hand, lightly petting the diminishing erection. 

"It was a mahjongg tile, wasn't it?" 

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Red Dragon." Blair nodded in confirmation, trying unsuccessfully to drag his attention back to the test they had started. "Still got another 2 or 3 things I want to try." 

"So have I, lover," Jim countered, grinning at his lover. "Want to start on number 2?"  
  


* * *

  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
